


As you wish

by YunaoSonic



Series: Obikin [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Move:Shallow Grave, Movie:Awake, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaoSonic/pseuds/YunaoSonic
Summary: 拥有数十亿身价的富二代Clay第一次去了这家俱乐部，在那里他遇到了为金钱所疯狂的拜金女Alex。
Relationships: Clay Beresford/Alex Law, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	As you wish

**Author's Note:**

> ·演员作品衍生  
> ·夺命手术Clay （Ani)x 浅坟Alex(Obi)  
> ·没看过的电影的朋友把他当做一篇富二代被拜金女爬床文学就好，极度ooc预警

“Anakin！”  
当Clay走进这家俱乐部的时候，他看到不远处一个女人正冲他大喊。  
“Anakin！你怎么在这儿！”那个女士的声音有些偏粗，看他没有反应，接着激动地冲他挥起手来，“过来Anakin！过来！”  
Clay确定自己不认识他，因为他是第一次来这家俱乐部——被他的朋友们撺掇着来的，他们对他说，“听着Clay，作为一个拥有数十亿身价的年轻人，你需要去这种地方找点儿乐子”。  
但Clay还是走了过去，直到他走到那人面前后，他才注意到对方其实是个有着好看脸蛋的男的，只不过他留着快要及肩的卷发，穿着一件黑色的吊带裙，裙摆上的亮片随着灯光的照射反射着光。他甚至还画了眼影，涂了红色的口红。  
看到Clay带着探究的眼神走过来后，男人吸了一口手里的烟，吞吐出一些淡淡的烟雾，皱着眉看着他，“哦没事，我以为你是另一个人。”  
然后他嗤地一声笑了出来，笑声并没有带着恶意，但是满是嘲弄，旁边有一两个同样搔首弄姿的女人同他一起笑了起来。  
Clay感到不可理喻，他转身要走，便听到身后传来那个男人的声音，  
“祝你好运，新来的！”他说。  
  
他把我当成新来的雏了，Clay咬着牙想。  
  
不过俱乐部里总还有识货的人，不一会儿Clay就被几个端着酒杯的女人围住了，她们其中的一个似乎比其他的几个更有魄力，径直地贴到Clay的身旁挎住了对方的手臂。  
Clay没有拒绝，他接受着女人的殷勤，然后注意到了刚才戏弄了他的那个男人正坐在他们斜前方的卡座上。  
“他在这儿「工作」很久了吗？”  
“他？”女人随着Clay的眼神望过去，丝毫不打算遮掩自己话语里的讽刺，“他是个疯婊子。”  
Clay看着远处的那个身影，心不在焉地“嗯”了一声。  
身旁的女人继续说着，“他嫁了个有钱的老男人，可怜的老家伙结婚没过多久就死了，他得到了一大笔钱，然后没几天就被他挥霍光了，所以他现在花钱就能上，”女人的手轻轻地抚上了Clay的肩膀，冲他笑了笑，露出的恰到好处的笑容，“但我觉得像您这样的人，可能会需要一位更合适的淑女度过这个美好的夜晚？”  
Clay不留神色地避开了女人的手，冲她微笑着，“我想，可能下次？”他接过了旁边侍者抵过的白色手帕擦了擦手，将手帕递还回去后随之转身离开，“总之，不是今晚。”  
  
Clay一眼便看到了那个男人，对方有着一头金色的卷发，还算显眼。他仍旧坐在那个位置上，黑色的亮片包臀裙包裹着他，他的身材不算很好，至少用杂志封面上的美国性感女郎来作为标准的话，他好像有点儿圆润了，但显得很可爱，Clay心想。  
Clay拿着自己刚才点的酒，走过去坐在了他的对面，对方显然没想到他会再找上来，有些警惕地看着他，“有什么事情吗？”  
Clay将手里的那瓶香槟放到了桌子上，“如你所见，我想我需要一位舞伴.......看在你是第一个向我打「招呼」的份上。”  
当对方看到Clay手上那瓶价格不菲的酒的时候，他才意识到自己刚才犯了一个怎样的错误。眼前的男人虽然是新来的，但绝对也是镶着金来的，他反应过来后立即换上了讨好的笑容，伸手拿过酒杯，一边倒酒一边说，“那个招呼只是开个玩笑，我叫Alex，很高兴见到你。”他补上了一个「招呼」。  
  
Clay的声音沉下来些，“唔，可我不觉得那只是个玩笑。”  
Alex仍保持着笑容，他用手指摸了摸着自己无名指上的那枚戒指，冲Clay笑着说，“不去我们先喝点酒？”  
他拿起酒杯站起身，绕过桌子坐到了Clay的身边，对着他耳边轻轻吹了一口气，用那种黏人的语气说，“然后再让我想想怎么补偿你。”  
  
Alex举起香槟，表面的气泡在酒杯里细密地冒着，他将酒杯沿递到Clay嘴边，对他做了个“喝”的口型。  
Clay便顺着杯口喝了一口香槟，Alex微微抬起手腕，倾斜酒杯让透明的酒顺着杯口流进Clay的嘴里。  
酒溢了出来，顺着Clay的下颌滑落，Alex的手仍旧保持着那样的姿势，他凑到Cley脸旁，伸出舌头舔掉了流到了Cley嘴角的酒，然后他够着酒杯，紧紧地贴着Clay的嘴唇去抿着香槟，他吞咽着酒水的时候双唇蹭着Clay的嘴，酒水从他的唇齿间流过，淌进Clay的嗓间，炽热而甜辛。  
酒杯不知何时已经被放到了一旁，Alex整个身体靠在Clay身上，他讨好般亲吻着对方的脖颈，将对方下颌上残留的酒渍用柔软灵巧的舌尖反复地耐心舔舐干净。  
Clay垂下眼，注意到Alex裙子领口那里也沾上了一些不慎滴落的酒，他此刻正趴在Clay身上，胸前富余的软肉由于姿势的原因挤压在一起，看起来柔软诱人。  
Alex注意到了对方的眼神，他低头看了眼自己湿掉的裙子，做出了懊恼的表情，“这条裙子我花了500美金！”然后他从Clay身上起来，手轻轻地放在了对方的肩膀上，涂着黑色指甲油的手指翘起来，轻轻地摩挲着男人的鬓角，红唇张开，“我需要去洗手间处理一下，你要一起来吗？”  
答案自然是肯定的。  
  
两人一进厕所隔间Alex就伸手反锁上了门，他按着Clay的肩膀，将他一把推到了马桶盖上，然后自己随之便张开腿直接坐到了Clay的腿上，他的手抚摸着Clay的手臂上的肌肉，低下头与他接吻，他的吻技很好，显然有着充足的经验，Alex含住了Clay偏饱满的唇，然后用舌尖引领着对方进入到自己温热的口腔。  
当他们唇齿交缠的时候，Clay的手顺着Alex裸露的后背拉开了裙子背面的拉链，将裙子的吊带随手扒到一遍，Alax的上半身就这样裸露了出来，Clay用他手抚摸着Alex胸前的肌肉，他刚才就想这么做了，他尽情揉弄着那两团软肉，感受着他们在自己手掌的力度下被玩弄成各种形状。  
“够了，”Alex忍不住动了动身子，“你还不如去找个女人上床。”  
Clay还在对着男人微涨的胸部较劲，他用手指拨弄着浅色的乳头，看着他们被自己摩挲得开始挺立起来，“放心，你一会儿会叫得像个女人的。”  
Clay一只手仍覆在Alex胸上持续着大力的揉搓，另一只手从底下掀起了裙子，一路探了进去，将内衣扯了下来随手扔到了一边，  
“喂！”Alex对此行为表示抗议，不过抗议无效，Clay没理会他，他将润滑挤在了手指上就将手指送进了暴露出来的小穴里，在里面搅弄着，乳液被手指弄出了暧昧的水声，啪嗒啪嗒的，他翻转着手指，让Alex每一处都确认被提前开拓过。  
Alex不安分地在他手指上扭动着，他不喜欢这几根手指，他需要更多的东西进来，他略带急促地伸手去解开了Clay的拉链，将他的裤子和内裤褪到脚边，Alex伸手握住了Clay已经硬了的性器，看到了尺寸后忍不住惊呼了一声。  
“看来你对我还算满意？”  
Alex伸手撸了两下对方粗长的阴茎，抬眼对他说，“如果你废话能少一些的话，我可以用行动告诉你答案。”  
“如你所愿。”Clay停下了手里的动作，他用手扶住了Alex的腰，将他微微抬起来，然后把自己硬得不行了的性器捅进了被抚慰了半天的穴口。  
“唔.....好大....”粗大的阴茎进入的时候Alex忍不住轻呼一声，然后他便攀着Clay的肩膀，慢慢地适应了身下含着的巨物后，便开始在男人身上上下下地挺着腰扭动起来，他蹭着Clay挺立的性器，让他的顶端撞进自己肉穴，将内道撑得满满的，一次又一次。  
“你很主动，”Clay欣赏地看着Alex像个妓女一样在自己身上动着，穴口吞吐这性器，渴望地用自己的身体去满足更多的性欲，“当然，”Alex微微一动身，又往下坐了一些，好让性器进入得更深，他带着轻喘说，“晚上的时间是....唔啊....有限的，总是还有下一个人......”  
Clay不悦地皱起了眉。当他想到在他之后还会有其他男人操Alex的时候感到一股特别的怒意在心里燃烧，他足够有钱，所以他想把Alex据为己有，让这个贪得无厌的婊子成为他的私人所有物。  
Clay伸手扶住了他的腰，限制住了他的动作，随后挺动腰身抽插了起来，每一次仿佛都要插到了最深处。Alex身子被操得一软，向前倾倒在了Clay的怀里，他忍不住急促地喘息起来，却又被大力的冲击撞碎成不成声调的呻吟，Alex伸手搂住Clay的脖子，放浪地叫出声，“啊...嗯......你弄得我好舒服....哈啊......”Clay并不在乎这里面有多少出于“职业素养”演的成分，他仍快速地操着对方，而Alex早已在猛烈的进攻下软成一滩，两人的姿势让他只能大开着腿坐在Clay身上，他绷直了脚背，用脚尖勉强地去接触冰冷的瓷砖地面，好掌握一些平衡，Alex感受到性器一次又一次冲撞在他体内，他渐渐吃不消了，呻吟粗喘还有脏话都混合在一起，“你他妈的，慢......慢点儿......”  
“别动。”Alex挣扎着想躲避Clay无休止的进攻，Clay一巴掌拍在了他的臀瓣上，屁股上的痛感激得他猛然一缩，差点儿把Clay夹射，Clay的一只手放在了Alex的屁股上，大力地揉弄着，挤压着丰满的臀肉。让软肉紧紧包裹着自己的茎身，接着在这种紧密的结合中Clay猛操了几下，对着Alex的屁股射了出来，然后他伸手握住了Alex早已立起来的阴茎，一边套弄着一边用另一只手抚摸着他潮红的胸口，让Alex也射了出来。  
高潮后的Alex感到一阵疲惫，他尝试着从Clay身上离开却感觉两条腿像失去了力气，只好扶着Clay跌坐在了地上，干净明亮的瓷砖地上留下了一小滩暧昧的液体。  
“所以，”Alex的侧头靠在了Clay的腿边，抬头用那双蓝绿色的眼睛望着他，“你要刷卡吗？”  
Clay微笑着冲他摇了摇头，Alex伸手扶在了Clay的大腿上试图站起来，“现金？现金我也接受.....”  
“我不是那个意思，”Clay伸手扶住了Alex的腰，好让他别倒下，“还没到结账的时候呢。”  
还没等Alex反应过来，Clay突然抓住了他的手腕。  
“你太心急了，包括在选地点上，” Clay一把揽住Alex，将他按在了厕所的墙壁上，Alex紧紧地贴着墙面，男人站在他身后，他能感觉到对方的阴茎正蹭着他的屁股。  
“你想做什么？！”Alex惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，身后的男人没有说话，却用行动告诉了他，Clay牢牢地将Alex禁锢在了墙面和自己的手臂之间，然后用腿分开了Alex原本并拢的双脚。  
站立的姿势让Clay的进入有些困难，他抬起了Alex的一只腿，好让自己再次硬起来的性器能挤进那个柔软的穴口。才刚刚做过一轮，Alex的穴口被操干得嫣红着微微张开着，残余的润滑液黏糊糊地溢在小穴边缘，还混着Clay的精液，这让Clay进下来的进入还算轻松。  
“操你的，你不能这样！”Alex被Clay按着，手臂撑在墙上，胳膊肘被摩擦后泛起了红，但实际上，他全身上下都泛着红，像是被操熟了一样，已经被操开的小口再次被粗长侵入，性器完全不受阻挡地被吞了进去。Clay在他身后抽动着，站立的姿势让Alex腿又酸又麻，几乎站不住，Clay强硬地按住他的肩膀，将他固定在墙壁上。Alex的侧脸随着身体的耸动的幅度刮蹭着墙壁。  
“得了吧，你明明也很想要这个。”Clay一边说着一边又狠狠地插了他两下。  
Alex挣扎着，喘着气说，“放屁，我没有。”  
Clay伸手扣住他的手腕，抓住他的手，把他的手拉到两人的交合处，原本窄小的入口此刻正被粗大的巨物进进出出着，“那你怎么下面还在吃？”  
Alex挣扎着想逃走，他只想今晚随便和这个有钱仔打一炮拿点儿钱，而不是被操得第二天起不来床！Clay发现他的想法后一把抓住他金色的卷发毫不怜惜地猛的一扯，头皮一痛让他瞬间没了力气，软着身子任由Clay拉着他的手去摸正插在他后穴里的那根粗大。  
“操，你吸的好紧，我看你是还没被操够。”说着一只手按着他的窄腰，再次抽插了起来。Alex嗓子已经喊哑了叫不出来，只有嗯嗯呜呜的呻吟声，最后的理智也在快感的冲击下消失殆尽，他的屁股被操得撅的高了些，本来就颇为优越的腰臀曲线此刻更翘了，甚至还在跟着频率扭动着。  
“荡货，”Clay小声咒骂了一声，  
直到他捅到了那一点，身下人的后穴猛然收缩了一下，Clay也注意到了，便更加用力研磨着，Alex沙哑的叫声都被磨得变了调，只剩下无休止的求饶声。  
Clay拍了拍他的屁股，“亲爱的，夹紧了，说你想要我射。”  
Alex害怕他这幅样子还能硬下去，那他今晚非要被操晕过去不可，急忙晃了晃屁股努力去夹住体内的坚挺，嘴里说着，“我想要，给我吧，射在里面，求你了。”  
Alex的理智已经濒临崩塌，一边努力地收缩着小穴，一边口中说着那些放浪的疯话。Clay也直接射了出来，含不进去的白浊顺着小口流了出来，腿根间泥泞一片。  
Alex整个人都脱力地靠在了Clay的身上，被操得大开的小穴满是旖旎的液体，有一些甚至还被无力的穴口地吞吐着流了出来，顺着大腿根蜿蜒而下。  
Clay扶着他，帮他把后背裙子的拉链重新拉上，“或许你需要一个酒店房间休息一下？”  
Alex喘息着伸手指了一下被Clay扔到角落里的内裤，却被Clay拦了下来，“你不需要那个，亲爱的。”  
Alex不知道自己是怎么走出这家俱乐部的，他身上除了那件皱皱巴巴的吊带裙什么也没穿，Clay“好心”地让他披上了他的西装外套，男人的衣服比他大了一圈，却还是不能盖住他的裙摆。他感觉自己的屁股里还夹着Clay弄在里面的精液，就这样被Clay搂着肩膀，走出了俱乐部。  
“你害我明晚哪也去不了，臭小子，所以你要付我双倍钱。”他拽着Clay的肩膀抱怨着。  
“我可以付你三倍钱，因为我打算去酒店和你再来一发。”  
然后Alex看到了停在俱乐部门口的那辆，限量的，拥有着超炫涂装，贵得吓死人的，跑车。  
“操，别告诉我这是你的车？”  
“是我的车，”Clay冲他眨了眨眼睛，“之一。”  
Alex瞪大了眼睛，他丝毫不打算掩饰自己对金钱虚荣的爱慕，他用手抓住了Clay的袖子，像是怕对方会跑一样，“我改主意了，不如带我直接回你家？”  
Clay一把将Alex横抱起来，扔进了跑车里。  
“As you wish，always。”


End file.
